


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Militem (ava_militem)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Challenge to the Elder, Danse/Arthur POV, Dating, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I read one ABO fic and this happened, Kissing, Knotting, Loosly ABO, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Neediness, Oral Sex, Scenting, Violence, Weak Story Logic; Just Enjoy, loss of partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/pseuds/Militem
Summary: The Maxson Elders have always been alphas, and Arthur Maxson is seemingly no different. As the confident young leader of the Brotherhood of Steel, he's brave, commanding, courageous and inspirational...but he's long harbored a secret that is slowly beginning to wear on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Czeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/gifts).



> So I recently read my first ABO fic and liked it and of course got an idea. I never intended to a) write this, b) post it, c) for it to explode into a fic that over 9000 words long. I decided to keep it and break it up into chapters and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not adhering to any set of rules and most of this was written during a writers block. I have no clue what I am doing... enjoy!
> 
> I decided to gift this to Czeri for being the #1 Danse x Arthur fan! ♥♥ Thank you!!

The second Danse walked through the doors of the Prydwen he was hit with the familiar and dizzying scent of soldiers packed tightly into the near-airtight ship. It wasn’t the just sweat and odor of soldiers, that was there, it was their pheromones. The scent of alpha’s throws, the omegas on their suppressants, and betas muddling together. 

Before the war it was possible that there were stronger medications to suppress scents, but nowadays you were lucky if some herbal concoction helped without making your body shake and sweat. The Brotherhood had to keep its soldiers in line and provided inhibitors to the Alphas and suppressants to the Omegas, but they took the edge off at best. 

Danse had been in the field for months and the lack of medication had him feeling raw and open, antsy. He had managed to weather Haylen’s heats as Rhys seemed to take care of her as of late. 

Besides, Danse had long had a thing for other alphas. There was something about the fight for dominance that gave him a rush in the bedroom. Not to mention they were safe. No risk of bonding or attachment.

Since before his departure over seven months ago, his problem was one particular alpha always caught his attention, and interest, unwillingly. 

Arthur Maxson, like all other Maxsons before him, was a powerful and commanding alpha with the scent to match. Amidst the wash of other soldiers, Danse could easily pull his scent out. It permeated the ship and he was sure every soldier could smell it. To Danse it reminded him of home, sweetness, warmth and the things he was missing in his life. He both longed for it and abhorred it. As alluring as it was there was an off putting undertone to it.

“Paladin, welcome back aboard.” Just like his scent, the Elder’s voice pulled him in. 

Danse held out his hand, the Elder shook it. “Good to be back aboard, Sir.”

“I’ve already read your reports, Paladin. Exceptional work given your tribulations,” Maxson clapped a warm hand on Danse’s shoulder “Please see Knight-Captain Cade and make yourself comfortable. We can catch up later.”

With a salute and a tip of his head Danse departed. 

The Prydwen offered comforts that the field could not: a hot shower, warm food, and a safe bed. After Cade refilled his prescription of inhibitors, Danse headed to the showers. By time he finished eating he was ready to pass out, the strain of the past few months finally catching up to him. He happily greeted his room and flopped onto his bed.

\---

Arthur stared at the little white capsules before he threw them into the back of his mouth and swallowed them down with a finger of whiskey. He hated taking his suppressants but he could never afford to miss a dose. Not when they changed his omega scent to mimic that of an alpha’s. Because Arthur Maxson was an omega.

When he was 14, his body went into heat for the first time. A mix of pain and agony and longing he wasn’t expecting, not when every other ancestor born a Maxson was an alpha. Not when he was expecting to be an alpha.

Kells had sensed something was off before Arthur’s heat occured and sequestered him away. Kells had three omega children of his own and was able to help Arthur until it passed. Once it was over, Cade put him on suppressants and he continued his training. To fight the urge to turn his head when an alpha lashed out in anger or submit unthinkingly to their will. He was still destined to be Elder.

Mentally coming to terms with being an omega had been a battle of its own. Arthur threw himself into his work and training, striving to be better than any alpha all while trying to reprogram the instinct to shrink away from a superior alpha. Kells tutored him as best he could, trained him to resist his instincts and when Arthur became Elder Maxson, he was ready.

A corrupt procession of omega Elders before Arthur's time had not bode well the success of Arthur’s own ascension to Elder. Kells knew that an omega could make an exemplary leader, but with the turmoil Arthur was thrust into, they hid his true nature from the other staff and crew. The Brotherhood needed an Elder who was both an alpha and a Maxson. 

Arthur, who was groomed from a young age to be Elder, would be rejected simply because he was an omega. So they hid his scent, masked it with modified suppressants and kept him focused on his his role. A role he performed admirable and had soldiers flocking to him as their leader. Their alpha leader.

Except every few months his heat left him aching and weak, for five agonizing days. Days he spent alone in some long forgotten wing of the Citadel. Arthur had convinced himself he was never meant to bond with another and would spend his days as Elder and feared he’d be the last of his line, because having a mate jeopardized everything. 

Whatever friends he made he kept at a distance, fearful they would try and use him if they discovered his secret. Even Danse, a Paladin who’d risen quickly through the ranks, a man Arthur trusted with his life, he kept apart. He always felt an attraction to Danse and admired his loyalty determination, his drive. 

Danse returned, his intoxicating scent strong as ever and Arthur felt his head spin. The Paladin’s throw was powerful and it was of no surprise that Danse had climbed through the ranks so quickly. He was determined and well adored amongst the crew, Arthur included. Maybe if things changed they could be together.

The Elder felt a little crazy every time Danse was near. Something about him gave Arthur an overwhelming sense of ease. He deserved to be with someone and Danse wasn’t bonded. Staring at the ceiling and taking a deep breath, catching the faintest trace of Danse in the air, Arthur decided tomorrow he would sit down with Danse for breakfast and ask him out on a date. 

\---

Danse wasn’t surprised when Arthur walked into the mess. The Elder made his presence a common sight, no doubt to boost morale and reinforce his leadership by mingling among his soldiers. What did surprise the Paladin was Arthur’s presence at his table, asking if the seat across from him was vacant. 

“Please, sit.” Danse replied with a smile.

Danse put down the report he was reading while he was eating a few slices of razorgrain toast and mutfruit jelly.

Maxson nodded and placed his tray down and sat. He took a long drink of his black coffee. Danse slowed his normally frenzied pace in order to relish in the presence of the Elder. They made brief eye contact and smiled warmly at one another. Danse fought back the heat that seemed to raise in his cheeks whenever Arthur was near. Other alphas didn’t usually make him blush so easily but Arthur did. 

“How did you sleep?” Arthur asked politely.

“Better than I have in months. The Prydwen’s hum is comforting,” Danse replied, watching Arthur as he poked at his deathclaw egg omelette before he matched his gaze.

He tried not to stare at Arthur’s blue eyes as the Elder continued to watch him as he ate. He felt scrutinized and a little uneasy. “Was there...something I help you with, sir?” 

The Elder seemed to jump a little before looking away. Was he blushing? If Danse didn’t know any better he could have sworn the Elder was being submissive.

“I…” Maxson cleared his throat, “I was wondering if you would care to join me in the shooting range later. It’s been some time and I feel I am in dire need of practice. I would enjoy your company.”

Danse was pretty sure his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. He looked the Elder up and down, taking in his broad shoulders, his hands clasped tightly together on the table. Arthur was watching him, his posture unnaturally rigid. Was he asking him out?

“I would be happy to accompany you, sir,” Danse finally managed to string an answer together which seemed to relax the Elder’s sudden tension.

“Excellent,” Arthur smiled faintly beneath his thick beard “Let’s meet on the flight deck at 1300 hours.”

With that he stood and left, leaving Danse alone with his half eaten breakfast and feeling slightly stunned. The Paladin leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath before he smiled to himself. He’d always admired Arthur but thought him out of his league. Turns out there was a mutual attraction and Danse was excited to see where it would lead.

\---

By the time Arthur made it to the command deck he had managed to calm his racing heart. When Danse had relaxed he had inadvertently thrown his scent and it nearly knocked him out of his chair. The Elder ran a hand through his hair and took a deep, calming breath as he waited for Kells to finish speaking with his lancer.

With a neutral expression, the Lancer-Captain turned to his Elder.

“A word, Lancer-Captain.” Arthur requested sternly. 

Kells trained him to assert himself in the presence of other alphas. He nodded and they stepped away from the controls. 

“Arthur, I sense your nerves. Is something the matter?” Kells asked, his tone fatherly as it often was in private.

Wrangling his courage, Arthur folded his hands behind his back and met the Captain’s concerned gaze, “I am going to pursue relations with P-paladin Danse.”

Kells crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. When he opened them he let out a slow breath, Arthur sensed his worry, “You’re the Elder, and more so, an adult. You’re aware of the risks. That being said, the Paladin is a man of honor and integrity. Just use your head, Arthur.”

With a stiff nod and a paternal smile, Kells walked back to the coms and Arthur headed up the stairs to the observations deck. He paced restlessly for a few minutes before a scribe sought him out for his input on a technical document retrieval operation. After that, the Elder’s day returned to normal as he was lost in the demands of his role. 

Just before thirteen hundred hours, Danse appeared into doorway with a tactical bag slung over his shoulder. He was standing at attention and had seemingly left his power armor on its rack. Arthur stole a rare glance of Danse's uniform clad body, taking in his broad shoulders and trim form. Danse was perfect.

“Ready, Paladin?”

“Ready.” 

The Elder lead Danse to an awaiting vertibird and they took the short flight to the airport. Relief washed over him as they broke from the Prydwen’s confinement and reached the shooting range set up just outside the airport. The fresh sea air and open space seeped into the Elder’s muscles and allowed some of the tension to ebb. He was still nervous, fighting to keep himself assertive and focused.

Danse let the bag slide off his shoulder to the ground before kneeling and pulling out his two rifles. He passed one to Arthur.

“Would you like to go first, Elder?”

“I think we know each other well enough to use our first names in private, Danse.” Arthur took the weapon and cushioned the butt against his shoulder, aiming at the closest target. 

He hit it dead centre.

“Impressive, _Arthur_.” Danse was smiling. 

A few more shots on the scattered targets proved the Elder was not so rusty as he claimed despite laser rifle’s notoriously bad accuracy. Danse was hitting just as many and the two started trying to hit the same target simultaneously. They chatted idly between shots until both their cells’ were empty.

“How about a wager?” Danse offered as he reloaded his gun, “Whoever hits more targets in 30 seconds buys the beer tonight... if you’re free…”

Arthur smiled, “I am for the rest of the evening and I accept your wager.”

Danse tossed Arthur a spare fusion cell, which Arthur almost dropped when he caught a whiff of the Paladin’s excited scent.

After two rounds that ended in a tie the Elder offered to buy the drinks. The sun had begun to dip behind the Prydwen and Arthur was eager to disperse from the small crowd that had gathered. They commandeered a six-pack of Gwinnett from Knight-Sergeant Gavil before Danse lead them to a half collapsed passenger tunnel overlooking the ocean. 

Feeling warm and not wanting to sit on the uncomfortable metal, Arthur stripped his coat and laid it on the ground. Danse popped the top on two beers before he handed one to his Elder. They sat side by side, their feet dangled over the precipice of the doorway. 

They sat in comfortable silence between stories of Danse’s time in the Commonwealth. Arthur listened intently and clung to every detail. Danse would occasionally become animated when retelling a battle and took the opportunity to touch Arthur shoulder or gently stroke his thigh. Arthur would recall the Prydwen’s departure in less detail, speaking more of his eagerness to see Danse again. He smiled when he retold hearing Danse’s voice over the comms and unthinkingly reached out and took his hand. 

When Danse didn’t pull his hand away, Arthur leaned in slightly and whispered, “I’m glad you made it back.” 

He should make this harder for Danse, that’s what an alpha did, right? A battle for dominance, but Arthur was already letting the Paladin’s thick scent permeate deep into his brain. It made him lean in submissively before pulling slightly away to look into Danse’s eyes. There was a flash of confusion on Danse’s face before he pulled Arthur towards him and kissed him gently. 

Arthur had never kissed someone before, not intimately anyways. He was still clinging to his beer as he pressed his lips against Danse’s more firmly, trying to take in and mimic the other man all at once. His actions felt clumsy and drunker than they had any right to be after only drinking two beers.

Danse pulled back and ran a hand through Arthur’s dark hair as he pressed their foreheads together, “Have you kissed someone before.”

Arthur tried to wrangle his confidence and failed. He shook his head, _no_ , too embarrassed to meet Danse’s eyes.

“Arthur…”

The Paladin placed a knuckle under Arthur’s chin delicately, tilting his head in order for their eyes to meet. Danse’s hand slid behind Arthur’s neck and he pulled them gently together until they were kissing once more. Arthur gave in, letting the tension ebb from his body as Danse’s lips slid over his. 

With his mouth otherwise occupied, Arthur was forced to breathe deeply through his nose, taking in the almost overwhelmingly sweet scent on the Paladin. Insistent and demanding, pulling at his bones, his core, more intoxicating than anything Arthur had ever experienced. 

The beer Arthur was holding vanished from his hands at some point, his hands now grabbing at the front of Danse’s uniform. The older man began to tip him back, breaking away with a gasp as he nuzzled his face into the base of Arthur neck. Something deep within wanted to roll over and submit, was telling him to tell Danse to take him. It felt like Arthur’s heat as it tried to tug loose the rigid control he had over his own body. Arthur wanted nothing more than to bare his neck and submit...

No…

Danse’s hands slid to the collar of Arthur’s uniform…

No...no…

Teeth grazing the sensitive spot near Arthur pulse…

“No!” Arthur gasps raggedly, “I-I…”

Danse pushed himself back quickly, his voice hoarse, “I’m sorry, I got carried away.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not, Arthur. I didn’t… I enjoy your company and I want to take this slow.”

“Me too,” Arthur nodded in agreement, though the blood rushing through his veins disagreed. 

Danse stood and smoothed his uniform with his hands before offering to help pull Arthur to his feet. Arthur picked up his coat and replaced it on his shoulders. There was an awkward silence hanging between them.

“It’s getting dark, we should return to the ship,” Danse said, his tone far too tense and sober for Arthur’s liking.

Arthur didn’t want his timidity to dampen his personal future with Danse. 

“I could use an escort.” His tone was more flirtatious than commanding, the smile touching the corners of his lips, he hoped, was not entirely hidden beneath his beard. 

Some of the stiffness left the Paladin, and he smiled in return. “Can’t have the Elder wandering the airport alone.”

Together with their fingers laced, they made their way towards the shuttle, Arthur taking note of how comfortable Danse’s hand felt in his own. As simple as the contact was Arthur fought his giddiness down. They reluctantly released each other’s grip in the airport proper, more as a display of professionalism than hiding their relationship. 

Danse kissed him briefly one more time before they went their separate ways for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((NSFW at the end))

Once Danse was safely within the sanctuary of his own quarters he slumped against the door and released the breath that was stuck in his lungs.

What the hell had come over him? His normal composure and restraint had gone out the window after he’d caught Arthur’s scent, cloying but different. A combination of warm spice and sweetness but bitter at the same time. While another alpha’s scents were not overly off-putting they were never quite alluring either. Arthur’s had the opposite effect, and was almost addicting when their lips were together, pulling at him like...

Cutler.

Cutler had been an omega, _his omega_. Beautiful, strong, and intelligent. They were bonded before they joined the Brotherhood and served together for years until the incident that tore them apart. 

The Brotherhood didn’t often let bonded pairs work together for numerous reasons, but Danse and Cutler had gotten lucky. Throughout their training and work, they were allowed to remain side-by-side. 

Until the day that changed Danse forever. Super mutants had captured Cutler and his squad, forcing the serum into them, changed them. Danse remembered that day, he had felt the twist in his gut like a hot knife. Constant and draining and demanding Danse to protect Cutler, the man currently missing in action. He begged for a rescue mission and eventually was granted a small team. 

When he found Cuter he knew what needed to be done. Cutler was gone, the man he was twisted into an abomination. The change was their tainted bond, he felt Cutler's pain and his longing for release. He pulled the trigger himself. Danse then felt the insurmountable pain of a bond being broken in death. Agony that drove him to delirium for weeks after Cutler’s death. When he surfaced from his pool of grief he felt incomplete. Since that day, Danse swore he would never bond again. Not so much for himself but because he never wanted anyone to go through what he went through. He never wanted to be that pain for someone else.

The feeling that Arthur Maxson stirred him so were both enticing and unnerving. The pair had been good friends before his recon and moving their relationship in this direction felt good, natural even. Plus, there was no risk of bonding even if they fell in love. Alphas couldn't bond. Alphas were safe.

A pang of longing in his heart and the smile gracing his lips told Danse what he already knew, he loved Elder Maxson as his leader and was already falling for Arthur. 

“One step at a time,” he muttered to himself as he readied himself for bed.

\---

The pace, though slow, felt right for them both. Danse was happy to be Arthur’s guide as they journeyed into their relationship together. Though he was still driven wild by Arthur’s powerful, heady scent, and Arthur himself, Danse managed to keep a level head. Arthur seemed content with keeping things civil and Danse was happy to honor his wishes. 

Of course, the lack of sex lead Danse to some longer than needed showers and muffled groan into his pillow late in the night, but he was willing to wait as long as Arthur needed to make him comfortable. Days blurred and weeks melted into months.

Arthur made it a habit to meet Danse on the flight deck when he returned from his missions. Somehow, catching his scent in the open air didn’t lessen the desire that bloomed in his gut. Each time he had to fight the urge to kiss the breath out of the Elder and instead opt for a curt nod and brief exchange of warm smiles.

Between missions in the field and compiling information on the Institute, Danse and Arthur somehow managed an hour or two every few days to themselves. The steps they took were small; most of their time outside of sharing meals was spent talking between kisses in each other’s quarters. 

On one night after a few days spent apart, Danse pulled Arthur into his quarters after his evening shower. With his hands wrapped around Arthur's waist, they walked towards his bed until they hit the edge and tumbled into it. The Paladin rolled the Elder onto his back, smiling down at him and brushing the hair from his face. The Elder gently brushed his knuckles against Danse's cheek.

Arthur laid on his back and smiled back up at Danse. The standard issue tank Arthur was wearing had ridden up and revealed a tantalizing trail of hair that disappeared into the waist of his pants. Danse let his fingers trail over the cotton of Arthur’s shirt, following the muscles of his firm abs until he idly slipped his fingers through the coarse treasure trail hair. Arthur rolled his hips, almost mindlessly, his eyes fluttering. 

There was something drunk in the way Arthur was looking up at him, his scent thicker in the air than usual, sweeter almost. His eyes were heavily lidded and Danse loved losing himself in those sky blue pools. The heat reflected in those eyes spread through his body, 

“Danse.” His tone was soft, submissive.

Danse leaned in and kissed him, running his tongue along the seam of Arthur's lips until they parted and Arthur kissed him back wet and open. He pressed himself against Arthur as their lips parted and the kiss deepened, Arthur's hands stroking up and down his spine. Arthur shuddered and nipped at Danse’s lip before moving to nuzzle into his neck, place gentle bites along his collar. Hot breath fanned against his neck, he slipped his hand under Arthur shirt to grab at whatever flesh he could. 

Danse slid his hands around Arthur’s torso, grinding against his thigh and seeking relief from the ache in his groin. He was beginning to feel dizzy, like he was getting sucked into this moment. Desire and longing pooled and pulled at him. His teeth scraped against Arthur’s beard and neck, ghosting over his pulse.

Arthur froze briefly before pulling away, he tugged his shirt back into place, “I can’t. I’m not ready.”

There was a forlorn look in his eyes and a forced smile when Danse apologized and said it was okay, only for Arthur to reply “What if I never am?”

Danse reached for him but Arthur pulled away, “I’m...I...”

He trailed off, staring at his hands. Danse spoke softly, “You’re what I want, Arthur, and I am willing to wait months, years. You make me happy.”

Arthur looked torn, his hands rubbing along his thighs, “I like you too…”

“Are you worried about your experience? Your leadership?” That wasn’t it. “Your future?” Maybe, Arthur had looked up at that, “Children?”

Their eyes met briefly but Danse caught the trepidation. “Arthur... I…”

“Why do you only like alphas?” 

A pit formed in his stomach as his heart clenched painfully. Years had passed since he last spoke of Cutler and his broken bond. 

“It’s not a simple explanation. I can’t afford to get attached…” Danse didn’t look at him.

“So you only like me because I am an… an alpha?” Arthur replied heatedly.

Why was he getting so defensive? “No?” he sounded less convincing than he felt, “I like you for you...why does this matter? Do you want an omega? Is this about your position?”

Arthur stood abruptly, his movements sharp and fast, “No, you...you wouldn’t understand.”

The Elder grabbed his coat off the back of Danse’s chair, throwing it over his broad shoulders before he marched to the door.

“Arthur!” Danse pleaded, causing him to freeze.

“This is my fault. I shouldn’t have started this…” he looked to the floor, “I’m sorry.”

Danse’s mouth hung open as the door closed behind Arthur.

\---

Looking back, Arthur could have resolved their issues better than he had. Marching from Danse’s room and into his own was childish, but the other option was confessing to Danse he was an omega and ending their relationship anyways. He trusted Danse would keep his secret being the loyal and honorable soldier Arthur had fallen for. Yes, Arthur loved Danse.

He’d almost stayed when Danse threw at him, his scent full of concern. But Danse had almost bit him too. Arthur would have let him and it would have been wrong, a blatant disregard for Danse’s free will and trust. It was best he was alone. 

Besides, they had the Institute to worry about and they were running out of leads. The following morning meeting was tenser than usual, with his heads of staff at each other’s throats. Ingram and Teagan were bickering about stock and trade while Cade brought up the request for more medical supplies. They could manufacture more back at the Citadel but the route was far from secure.

The Brotherhood had also started working with the local civilian militia, the Minutemen, to gather intel and trade, much to Tegan’s chagrin. 

Teagan had suggested capturing civilians for the third time when Arthur barked out his final command not to bring it up again. His fingers were steepled in front of him and he was glowering at Arthur, the oppressively thick, oily scent he gave off heavy in the air. 

“Do you have a problem with my decision, Proctor?” Arthur replied, throwing in reply. 

It must have done something because the Proctor cowered. Taking a deep, calming breath another scent hit him, warm and familiar, tinged with irritation. Danse was sitting next to Ingram with his eyes locked on Teagan. Even with so many alphas throwing in the room Arthur could pick out Danse. 

“We will work with the Minutemen to uncover the location of the Institute - not capture them and torture intel out of them. Their liason is coming aboard to discuss matters further in a few days. Show them the same respect you would show any member of the Brotherhood.”

Arthur stood, eyes focused on Teagan, “Dismissed.”

The Proctors filed out one after another, followed by the Paladins present. Danse was the last to leave, his eyes flashing to Arthur before he disappeared up the ladder to the main deck. The look sent a pang of sorrow through Arthur’s heart.

“You’ve been on edge lately,” Kells states from his left.

Cade reached into his pocket and passed him a bottle of pills that Arthur pocketed immediately, “When was your last heat, Arthur?”

Both men are using hushed, concerned tones. 

“Five months ago.” The extended time between cycles was a side effect of the suppressants he took, but the additional stress had been taking a toll as of late. He was overdue by six weeks.

The creases on Kell’s face deepened with worry. Cade looked at him sternly, “Stress. Medication. I prepared a room in the Airport where the infestation was cleared out. It’s safe, stocked, and secluded should it come on suddenly.”

Arthur nods. Kells places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They adjourn their rendezvous and go about their day. Arthur instructs a squire to bring him his meals, using paperwork as an excuse to be alone. 

He hadn’t spoken to Danse and wasn’t sure how to proceed. Part of him wanted to clear the air and reveal the secret of his status, another part wanted to go back to the way things were before they dated. A small part wanted to run away, join a patrol, get out of the scent muddled airship for longer than an hour or two, get away from the airport.

Looking over the roster he saw Danse was scheduled to lead another expedition tomorrow. With Danse out of the ship maybe he could sort out what he wanted without the persistent richness Arthur associated as _Danse_. 

The facts were laid out in front of him. Danse didn’t like who Arthur truly was, he liked the Arthur created to be the leader of the Brotherhood, the alpha leader. Not the omega who struggled each day with his unruly procurement Proctor and the scent of his most valued paladin. Pushing the balls of his palms into his eyes, he fought back his frustration and anger. Feeling defeated, unfocused and lacking any appetite, he decided to try and sleep. 

Even sleep proved elusive. An hour into its attempt he felt hot, his palms sweating and his body unsettled and anxious. Neediness crawling and clawing at his insides.

Arthur lunged from his bed when he felt sweat beginning to coat his entire body. He’d been so caught up with the meeting and Danse that he didn’t recognize the symptoms of his oncoming heat, and now it had arrived, bringing with it a delirious anxiety.

Without packing a bag he grabbed his coat and exited his quarters in search of Kells. The Captain was in his quarters and one look at Arthur told the man everything he needed to know. 

“It’s here…” Arthur croaked.

“Come,” Kells instructed, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on. 

There was always an empty vertibird docked in the late hours for emergencies. Kells commanded Arthur aboard, neglecting to dampen his own scent and the distress it harboured. Arthur’s skin felt like it didn’t fit, he itched and rubbed aggressively at his inner thighs for nonexistent relief. The flight jostled him around which didn’t help his agitation. He was elated when the vertibird finally landed and he stepped out into the crisp night air.

“Go, past the warehouse, out the back door. There is a tunnel that leads to the old airport passenger tunnels. Take the first left, then it’s the first door on the right. There is a room prepared that has everything you need.” Kells instructed, neglecting to hide his worry. 

Arthur almost lept from the landing pad, his pace brisk as he headed through requisitions. In the past, his heat had never come on so quickly. This time it had barrelled in so fast he knew he would reprimand his clear-thinking self when this was all over for being so careless.

The walk, though short, felt too long. He felt inebriated by his heat to the point where he ran a hand along the subway walls for reassurance. The wall felt so abrasive against his oversensitive fingers. Before he was even in the room, Arthur was stripping off his jacket and undoing the front of his jumpsuit. 

When he finally arrived at the room he almost forgot to close the door.

\---

Rubbing the excess grease from his hands on a rag, Danse packed up his tools and slung his rifle over his shoulder. The workbenches at the airport were not as adequately stocked as those aboard the Prydwen but it got him away from Arthur. As frustrated as he was at the younger alpha, he couldn’t blame him. Danse had baggage and he was unwilling to be forthcoming about it. Maybe not being together was for the best, but the thought didn't sit well with him. Maybe if he hurried he could catch Arthur before he turned in for the night.

Danse was headed towards the airport shuttle when a shadow rushed past in the distance. The figure’s rushed pace so late at night made the Paladin suspicious. He tossed his toolkit behind a barrel of fuel and held his rifle at the ready. 

An sickeningly sweet aroma assaulted him, heavy with spice and Danse almost choked. He could tell it was an omega and one going into heat. He knew he should leave and let be but there was something about the scent that was irresistible and tugged at his core. Why were they not in the designated area for their heat? Why were they headed towards the tunnels?

He followed the trail, compelled by his instinct to protect the omega in their inhibited state. Omegas could be ferocious but foolish when heat-addled and it was an alphas job to protect them, even if they weren’t bonded. Danse knew he would be able to resist their throws, their pull, and pleading. He could guide them to the appropriate area and leave them in the medical scribes' care.

The further into the airport he went, the stronger the scent became, seeping into his brain. The scent was delicious, sweet, making his mouth water against his will. He followed it down a short flight of stairs. A coat was tossed into the hallway floor carelessly. Danse picked it up and saw it was the Elder’s. 

Aside from the distant sound of dripping water, Danse heard nothing. How had Arthur’s coat gotten here? Maybe this was why Arthur was asking questions, maybe he was seeing an omega, looking for a mate? The idea that he would do so sent a hot lance of anger through him.

A muffled cry cut through the tunnels graveyard like silence. Danse rushed down the abandoned corridor, turned a corner and was met with a dead end. The muffled cry, louder this time, came from a door to his left. It sounded like Arthur, like he was in pain, and it flared Danse’s desire to protect him. Fully under the sway spell of the heavy omega scent, Danse pushed open the door and froze.

“Arthur?”

Arthur’s dark hair was plastered to his forehead, his hands curled into fists and his uniform pulled down to his waist. The air was so heavy with his scent Danse forgot himself, forgot this is Elder Maxson, the man he’s been pining over for the last few months, a man who is supposed to be an _alpha_.

Something in the back of Danse’s mind clicked. The alluring scent, the submissiveness when they were together. Arthur was an omega and had been all along. He had so many questions but they were lost in the fog of need that overtook him. 

Nothing was left in Danse to stop him from entering the room. If he had paused a minute to access the situation it was possible he could have resisted the pull and left. But this was Arthur, his beautiful sweet, spiced scent pulled irresistibly and the gasping noises he made were captivating. 

“Danse…” the Elder said, eyes blown wide and glassy, “Please. I need…”

Danse descended on him instantly, kissing him open mouthed and heatedly as he took a deep breath through his nose. Arthur’s scent soaked into every inch of Danse’s brain and he let it in without resistance. 

Arthur’s hands shook as he tried to undo Danse’s uniform. He begged, “I need you, please.” 

“Yes,” Danse broke away, gasping into the kiss. “I’ll take care of you,” he promised. 

He was already working the rest of the uniform over Arthur’s hips, freeing his perfect thighs. When he ran a hand over Arthur’s ass, between his cheeks and felt how impossibly slick Arthur was already.

“Fuck, Arthur, “ he groaned, pushing at the younger man gently until he was laying as flat on the ground as he could. 

Arthur kept grabbing at his shoulders, trying to undo his uniform with clumsy and uncooperative fingers. Danse pushed his hands away and started fumbling with the clasps and zippers of his uniform. He peeled the suit off, tugging his boots off until he was bare. He went to kiss Arthur again.

He knew this was Arthur’s first time and idly wondered if this was right, if he was worthy. Need befuddled his mind, demanding he both sate and protect Arthur.

A moment of clarity allowed Danse to take in how Arthur looked, sweat covered and writhing, pleading with Danse to take him. Arthur was so open and ready and Danse hadn’t done a thing. Danse wanted the moment to be perfect. Something they both remembered.

He laid a trail of kissed across his cheek, pressed his nose into the scent gland near his jugular. Beautiful in how he bared his neck and thrust his hips, his cock pressing against Danse’s thigh. 

“Want you,” Arthur gasped, “Need you. Need you in me.”

“Yes,” Danse breathed into his neck, “Want to make this good…”

“No,” Arthur claws at his back, nails digging into his flesh, “Want you now. Take me”

With his legs thrown wide Danse couldn’t deny him, so perfect and submissive and impatient. He would make it up to him later. There would be a later, Danse needed to stay with him. Needed to.

Arthur rolled onto his stomach before Danse could stop him, pressing his slick hole against the alpha’s hardened cock. 

“Oh, fuck…”

The air was muddled now with their combined scent, everything coming together and Danse was drunk on _them_. Arthur waited for him, wanted him, needed him. They both needed this, the release, they deserved this. 

Danse pushed his fingers into Arthur’s hole to stretch him but he was already so slick, so open from his heat. He aligned his cockhead and pushed in, sinking home when Arthur thrust himself onto his dick and tried to fuck himself. They both cried out.

“Let me take care of you,” Danse pleaded, “Please.”

“Yes,” Arthur slurred but didn’t stop trying to fuck himself on Danse’s cock.

Danse wanted to fuck him face to face, but he could feel his knot swelling already. Arthur, so perfect under him, so ready, whose hips met his so perfectly. Danse kept his hands on Arthur’s waist to slow him down, make this last despite how wet he was. How good he felt. 

“Danse, I love you,” Arthur gasps, “I want you...want you.”

He’s undone by the confession, mindlessly parroting him as he picked up his pace. “Yes, love you too…Arthur.”

Danse reached around and took Arthur’s cock in hand, stroked him in time with his thrusts, deeper. Even his moans were perfect, music to his ears. Arthur kept leaning back, trying to get as flush to Danse as he could. Throwing his head over his shoulder. Clawing mindlessly at his thighs, his waist, whatever he could reach.

“Danse, Danse,” Arthur chanted again and again. 

He pressed his lips to Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur tipped his head to the side to bare his neck. “Yes, please, alpha…please!”

Danse came with a hoarse shout, his knot swelled and locked inside Arthur as he spilled into him. Arthur clenched and released himself onto the blanket covered ground moments later, his body pulsed. Ragged, panting. Danse could feel the heat of Arthur’s skin, the throbbing of his body. Tasted flesh and copper. Together. His, Arthur was his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion for the fic no one asked for.

There was a palpable difference in the air when Arthur awoke sometime later. He felt different, in a lot of ways good, in others sore and confused. He still felt heat addled. He went to move only to remember he wasn’t alone. A heavy arm was wrapped around his waist and there was a warm, solid body was at his back.

Danse.

The Paladin had walked in and found him. Fucked him. It had felt so good, so perfect. The dull pain in Arthur’s neck told him something else had happened too.

“Danse?”

Slowly his bedmate awoke, likely as languid as Arthur himself felt. A hand ran down his thigh before it was quickly retracted.

“Arthur?... Oh shit.”

A sharp hit of fear-addled musk struck Arthur and it pulled at him. He felt Danse pull out of him, leaving him feeling empty. Tentative fingers at his neck.

“I bonded you,” his tone was panicked, “Oh shit, Arthur. I’m so sorry. I should never have…”

Equally fearful, Arthur turned to face him, “I’m the one who should be sorry…”

“You don’t understand,” Danse cut him off, “I bonded you! You don’t know what this means. If something happens to me...”

Sitting, Danse cradled his head in his hands, tugged at his roots and let out a long slow breath.

“I know what bonding is,” Arthur said after a moment, sitting cross-legged in front of his mate, “I...I should have locked the door.”

“You were heat-drunk Arthur, this wasn’t your fault.” he insisted. “I promise I’ll take care of you. Even if you want someone else I’ll let you be.”

Arthur frowned, “Why would I want someone else?”

Danse opened his mouth, only to close it and open it again. They sat together in silence.

“I meant it. That I love you.” Arthur said woundedly.

Danse looked at him, his eyes wide, “You do?”

Arthur nodded and reached for Danse. The alpha pulled him close, wiggled to wrap his long legs wrapped around Arthur so they sat entangled, face to face. He kissed him long and slow, ran his fingers over Arthur’s goose prickled flesh.

They broke apart when Arthur started grinding against him once more. Danse chuckled softly, promising to take care of him again later.

“I need to tell you something first,” Danse looked serious, “About Cutler. My first mate.”

Arthur took his hands and looked into Danse’s dark, chocolate eyes as he spoke. Cutler was his mate for years and they fell in love as quickly as Arthur had with Danse. He explained their relationship, the promises they made and how painful it was when he lost him and how empty Danse felt, that he never wanted anyone else to feel that way.

Arthur leaned forward and kissed Danse when he was done, “I don’t know how that pain feels but I know how empty I feel without you, Danse. I know I don’t have experience or knowledge but I feel good about you. You feel right for me, I can’t explain it.”

Danse’s brow is knitted together, “I love you, Arthur.” He wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled them together, “I promise, I will be by your side, nothing will stop me.”

Their foreheads rest together, Arthur taking in the changed scent of Danse. He smells sweeter, like Arthur.

“Fuck…”

“What?”

“They’ll know!” Arthur fell backward and scrambled to his feet, “The crew, the staff. Teagan…”

He could sense Danse’s anger now, strong as if it were his own, “I won’t let anything happen, Arthur. How did you hide this before?”

“Cade made a special suppressant. Made my scent mimic an alpha’s.” Arthur ran a hand down his face. “But he said it wouldn't work if I was...bonded.”

“Arthur…” Danse said soothingly, “Our soldiers don't follow you because you’re an alpha, they follow you because of your capabilities and leadership. You’ve never lead us astray in the past five years. That is because of you.

“You maybe be the only omega Maxson to be Elder but you’re not the only omega Elder. Lyons, McNamara. There are plenty spread throughout the codex.”

“None of them lied...we were desperate… we thought we had more time.” Arthur rolled his shoulders and shook his head, “I still can’t think straight. I can feel...I need…”

Though he was temporarily sated Arthur knew another wave was coming on quickly. Danse was by his side instantly, “Tell me what you need.”

The growing thrum of arousal was making it hard for Arthur to piece together his thoughts. All he could think about was Danse and sinking down on his knot, how good he felt.

“Kells…he has to know, he’ll know what to do,” he choked out as he ran his hands down Danse’s taut abdomen, “More food, water...if you want to stay…I want you to stay.”

Danse’s thumbs were making circles against his hipbone, “I’m staying. I promise. I won’t be gone long.”

The Paladin reluctantly pushed away from him, showering quickly before dressing and promising one last time that he would be back. He was out the door before Arthur was done his own shower. There were rations and water left for him, a few books for him to read. No distraction proved ample enough to take his mind off Danse however, not even the thought of his jeopardized position amongst the Brotherhood.

An ache, bone-deep, crept through him as the minutes ticked by, intensifying. He felt his skin grow hot as the longing intensified and this time he has a name he can put to it.

Danse. He wrapped a hand around his hardening cock, stroking himself in an attempt to placate his growing arousal. It was of no use. He wanted Danse, needed Danse. Arthur needed to find his mate. Fuck him for everyone to see, show them he’s the Elder and Danse was his alpha.

Yes. First, he needed to find pants, his coat. Then he’d go. Where were his boots? He was tugging on a pair of sweatpants when he heard the door open and Danse walked in. The Paladin’s eyes went wide at the sight of Arthur, disheveled and needy.

Arthur was on Danse before he could cross the threshold, kissing him breathless and pulling at the buckles of his clothing.

“We need to show them, you’re mine, my alpha” he gasped between kisses, “Need you, want you. Mine.”

His teeth clamped down on Danse’s juncture, making the alpha groan and drop whatever he was holding.

“Arthur, fuck…”

Danse’s eyes were blown wide with lust as he picked up Arthur and together they stumbled towards the bed. He hadn’t managed to get the pants on and was bare except for an ACU shirt he’d been tugging at for the past few hours.

“Gonna make you feel good…” the Paladin growled which drew a whimper from Arthur.

Danse laid him gently on the bed, kissed him, nipped at his lips, his neck. He pressed his nose to the mark still pink and raw on Arthur’s neck, making them both shudder in unison. He felt Danse’s hands spread him open, stroking his thighs all too delicately before dipping between his legs.

The paladin laid a trail of kissed down his chest, his torso. The alpha kissed the tip of his length before he buried his nose in his sack. Arthur cried out when he felt his Paladin’s mouth lap at his hole, his beard scratching at his over-sensitive skin.

He heard Danse mutter, “You’re so wet.”

“For you,” Arthur crooned, “All for you.”

Danse groaned and squeezed his ass firmly and made him cry out again. His mouth trailed over his balls to his aching cock. Arthur tried to push his hips, his hole closer to Danse. The alpha chuckled deeply before he took Arthur in his mouth and sucked. The emptiness in his hole was filled with two of Danse’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Arthur gasped as he arched off the bed and inadvertently fucked Danse’s mouth.

His whole body was thrumming but he wanted to be fucked, to be filled. Arthur’s eyes rolled back into his head as he unraveled under Danse’s ministrations. Words ceased to form, all he could do was paw and grab at his lover’s hair.

Danse pulled off his cock with a dull pop, “You look so beautiful like this, Arthur. Wanted to see you like this for so long.”

“Please…”

“Tell me what you want,” Danse commanded.

“Your knot, you. Now. Please”

He felt empty when Danse extricated himself from between his legs to remove his uniform. Instead of returning to the same position he laid on his back, cock thick and long resting against his abs. Tucking a pillow behind his back, he beckoned the other man over.

Arthur scrambled over to him, getting caught on his own legs before he sat on Danse’s lap. Danse cooed at him as he aligned his dick with Arthur’s hole. Too impatient for slow, Arthur pushed down, seating himself in one fluid movement.

He set a near brutal pace, bouncing on Danse as the Paladin stroked him off unevenly. He felt Danse’s knot beginning to stretch and fill him like he wanted. Like he needed. Danse matched his thrust, his pace, perfectly in sync, perfect. Perfect. Danse was perfect, a good alpha, a good mate.

He came with a shudder, spilling onto his lover's chest and abs as he chanted his name like a prayer. Danse was right behind him, filling him and pulling him close. His scent was thick in Arthur’s nose as he pressed his face into his alphas shoulder. He smelt like them, like his.

He was vaguely aware of Danse promising him everything was going to be fine, that he was going to stay by his side as he drifted off blissfully once more.

\---

Arthur’s heat had lasted for the better part of the week and Danse stayed with him, cared for him, as promised. He grew more anxious the more it subsided, formulating how to hide the drastic and apparent change in his scent, not to mention the bite visible on his neck. He needed more time to arrange the sordid details of their new bond together.

When they returned to the Prydwen, most soldiers didn’t react to the change in Arthur’s scent. A few turned their heads or paused but overlooked their Elder.

Teagan did not. The first meeting back the requisition proctor bristled when he entered the room before a feral twisted on his face. He took his place at the end of the table to Arthur’s left. Danse watched him for the entirety of the meeting as Arthur went over the next course of action for their mission.

“We’ve had reports come in of our troops taking supplies from civilian farms,” Arthur eyed the Proctor sitting across from him, “Proctor Teagan.”

Arthur fixed the man’s stare, sending a wave of his scent through the room.

“The soldiers under your command are repeatedly at the root of these accusations. I instructed you before to compensate these people for their crops and supplies. If we are going to earn the trust and respect of these people we need to work with them.”

Teagan’s lip seemed to roll over his teeth as he snarled, “Trust. You’re going to lecture me about trust?”

Danse narrowed his eyes at the Proctor. The threat was apparent and the meeting came to a hushed silence.

“Watch your tone, Proctor,” Arthur snarled.

Teagan leaned forward, elbows resting on the table and hands folded in front of him. There was a facade of calm about the man that crumbled without a word out of his mouth, “Tell me, Elder, would you trust a man who hid his true nature from his most trusted advisors? Who for the past six years has feinted his role and secretly lured soldiers under his sway? Who claims to be something he is not?”

Arthur sat calmly as the Proctor continued, inscrutable in any way.

“Tell them what you are.”

Danse began to stand but Arthur held a hand up to hold him back. Quinlan sat still as Cade and Kells exchanged a glance. The muddled scent of opposed alphas, worry, and fear, Danse’s own amongst it, filled the room.

“What are you insinuating?” the Elder asked calmly. Danse could herd trebled anger seep into his voice.

Teagan laughed and threw his hands above his hands in exasperation, “What am I insinuating? Arthur, you foolish boy. Did you think you could hide it forever? You smell like him”

Teagan waved an accusatory hand towards Danse. The Elder did now cow to the Proctor.

“I never lied,” Arthur said firmly, “I am what I am.”

“And what is that?” Teagan seethed. Danse bared his teeth unthinking.

“An omega.”

The grin on Teagan’s face was short lived as the shock he was expecting never spread around the room. Proctor Ingram simply rolled her shoulders and the remaining present were already aware of Arthur’s status.

“I hid my nature but I never lied. I was simply never asked…”

“You hid your scent! Masked it like a coward!” Teagan barked, “Like a traitor.”

Danse snapped, his fist slamming down on the table, “That enough, Proctor.”

“Stay out of this Danse, a wastelander like you should feel fortunate to be sitting at this table. It’s disgusting the Elder would choose you as a mate.”

Arthur stood so quickly the chair he was sitting on was thrown backward, “How dare you speak to your fellow soldier like that. I won’t tolerate your behaviour any longer Proctor. Danse has shown more loyalty and tenacity in his time with the Brotherhood than others who were

“I’ve had enough of your insubordination. From this point on you are stripped of your rank…”

“I challenge you!” The man interjected, which effectively stunned the room.

The Elder gawked, “You what?”

Teagan stood, “I challenge you for the position as Elder!”

Quinlan gasped, “This is absurd, you have no right…”

Kells was glowering at the Proctor, “Under what grounds? You have no one to second you.”

“I don’t need a second,” Teagan replied, “I am accusing the Elder of deception. He admitted it himself just now with you all as my witnesses.”

Danse was beside himself with anger. Arthur had regained his composure after Teagan’s verbal attack on his mate and was standing with his shoulders back, commanding as ever.

“Proctor Teagan, your accusation is unfounded and your recent behaviour has been borderline treasonous,” the Elder seethed, “And you dare accuse me of deception?”

The room was graveyard still.

“You’ve lead us astray,” Teagan glowered, “Mated a watelander, made allies with scum. What happened to your values? What about the Codex your forefathers laid their lives down to uphold? You do not honor them.”

Danse expected Arthur to retort once more but he remained unmoved. After a moment he spoke, his tone formal and form, “I accept your challenge. I will show you what it means to uphold the Codex in action.”

A wave of anxiety washed over Danse, tore at his insides. He couldn’t lose Arthur, his mate, his love. Not again.

“Arthur, please reconsider…”

“Agreed!” Teagan’s smile was feral, “The litany states we can handle this privately or publicly. As the challenger I choose public. I want the Brotherhood to see you fall.”

The Proctor turned from the room and left as Danse's heart pounded in his chest.

Once a challenge was accepted there was no rebuking it, but that didn’t stop the overwhelming fear that took the feeling from the Paladin’s limbs.

“Arthur, have you lost your mind?” he said, grabbing his mates arms tightly as he stared at him, “What were you thinking?”

“He’s an insult to the Brotherhood, not to mention he offended your honor,” Arthur replied hotly, “I won’t have my mate insulted.”

“Let me fight on your behalf,” Danse begged.

“No,” Arthur shook his head, “I need to shower our Brothers and Sisters I am not weak as Teagan would adamantly accuse.”

Kells interjected, “You have nothing to prove, Elder. Teagan has been a disgrace to our order for years.”

Arthur stood tall, “His defeat by my hand will not only cement my position but remove him from the Brotherhood.”

“If you win,” Kells said pointedly, “Arthur he’s a war-hardened Alpha and you’ve…”

The throw Arthur released was so strong it made Danse dizzy, “I have accomplished much under my own accord, Lancer-Captain, and will continue to do so as long as I am Elder. I am not prepared to lose this contest nor hand over our Order to the likes of a miscreant such as Teagan.”

Arthur turned to Danse, taking his hands in his, “As my mate, you’re now granted the rank of Sentinel. If I fall in battle you avenge me and will lead our order.”

Danse gave Arthur’s hands a squeeze as a mix of elation and dread washed over him. He didn’t want to lose Arthur but he knew this was what was best for the Brotherhood.

\---  
Proctor Teagan was a cancer amongst the Brotherhood Arthur had long wished to cut out. Before his appointment to the position of Elder, the order was weak and divided. Teagan was one of the men who has orchestrated the rift between the ranks, a divide of alphas and omegas, of Brotherhood-bred and wasteland born. If not for his promise to be Arthur’s subordinate, he would have killed the man years ago.

Now it seemed he was intent on overthrowing the young Elder and taking the position for himself. Arthur has worked tirelessly to unify and strengthen the Eastern chapter and he would die to preserve his work. At this point the future was uncertain. His bond with Danse, his now apparent revealed as an omega, and the clear rift Teagan has developed. While most were loyal to the order and their cause, Arthur feared another splintering such as that of the Outcasts.  
Regardless of what happened, he knew his Sentinel would remain by his side.

Challenges were once upon a time a frequent occurrence amongst the Brotherhood of Steel. The last one Arthur recalled had been between Star-Paladin Voyur and Elder Salkaag when Arthur was fourteen. Voyur had achieved a bloody victory but shortly died of her wounds. If a similar fate befell him, the mantle of Elder would pass onto Danse, the thought gave him a great amount of comfort.

The two would fight hand-to-hand, in three ten-minute rounds. If one victor was not apparent the match would be taken up again the next day. Only when one yielded or lay dead would the new Elder become apparent.

Teagan had brought a sizable entourage with him to the contest, none of the faces surprised him but the sheer number sent a hot lance of anger through Arthur. These were the faces that would haunt him should he win. When he won.

Danse told him continuously he would be victorious, but the air of worry didn’t go unnoticed. Nor the way Danse had kissed him breathless for ‘good luck’ before he stepped onto the airport tarmac.

A lifetime of training, of hardships and turmoil, had lead to this moment. By winning Arthur would prove that he was more than capable of leading the Brotherhood of Steel and that omegas were not weak and ready to roll over. With so much riding of his fate, Arthur raised his hands and prepared to defeat his enemy.

A circle of soldiers became their ring. The Proctors watching with bated breath to see who would lead them once this was all over. Teagan began by prowling to his left, Arthur mirroring him. The crowd gathered was eerily calm, muted tones and whispers hidden in the wind. The Elder waited for his opponent to make the first move. A punch was thrown, followed by a kick, both easily dodged.

Despite his age, Teagan was still fit and capable. He quickly followed up with another set of jabs and before long he had Arthur on the defense. Though fast and strong, Arthur had never truly brawled. He was used to the routine sparring he and his paladins would practice but this was beyond training. Teagan fought relentlessly, snapping with quick punches and kick.  
The first blow was a kick to his ribs followed by an elbow that caught his lip. A roar rose from the crowd gathered and Arthur spat blood. The coppery taste fueled the rage he worked hard to tamp down. He lashed out with a punch that missed. Teagan stole the opening and struck once again to Arthur's right temple before following with a hook to his left ear. The ringing didn’t last as long as the pain. He returned the volley and landed a few blows of his own before Teagan hit his with an uppercut.

With his clarity waning, Arthur retaliated once more, latching onto Teagan’s waist and moving to take him down. An elbow came down between his shoulder blade as he tried to trip the Proctor unsuccessfully. Blow after blow came as Arthur clung to the man’s waist. He tried to hook his leg once more and left himself open.

The ground slammed into his back before the Elder could react. Teagan fed punched to his face. He felt his nose breath and his ears began to ring. He rolled in an attempt to hook his leg around Teagan's, using his arms to try and block the man's blows. Arthur could hear shouting, could hear Danse yelling. He felt some of the strength beginning to wane from his body. He couldn’t see out of his right eye.

“Surrender and I might let you live,” Teagan growled, inches from Arthur’s ear.

Arthur turned to face Teagan, “Never.”

There was blood in his mouth, his skin was slick with it. He thought of his parents, their sacrifice to send him East, of Sarah and Owen Lyons and what they taught him, of Danse, his loyalty and love and the bond that would break if Arthur died. Arthur couldn’t die, he couldn’t give up.

Just as Teagan’s hands slid around his throat Arthur surge forwards and slammed his forehead against the Proctor’s nose. He felt the bones break and the older man fell backward. The Elder was on him instantly, punches landed as he let his anger fuel his body in this fight. The Proctor gasped as Arthur slammed his knees down on his chest.

Blood flew everywhere, it fell from Arthur's face, flew from his hands, as he laid into his nemesis. Too long he sat passively as this man undermined him, too long had he allowed this traitor to remain amongst them. Too long had he hid his true self because of the fear of being perceived as weak. No more.

Teagan was gasping, face bloodied and raw. He choked out, “I yield.”

Arthur stopped moving, falling backward off the man. Teagan wasn’t moving. Two soldiers came over to check on him while Danse and Kells rushed towards Arthur. The crowd gathered was cheering, closing in around their Elder as Arthur looked around, dazed. He had won. _He had won!_

“Give him space,” Kells instructed as they helped him through the gathered soldiers trying to congratulate him.

Cade immediately started dabbing at Arthur cuts and bruises. His right eye was swollen shut and his lip felt fat and sore. The possibility that his nose was crooked didn’t perturb him. His gaze was fixed on Danse. The Sentinel was beaming at him, a firm and on his shoulder.

“I knew you would win,” he said pridefully.

Arthur smiled, wincing when his nose crinkled, and he felt the bruising of his face stretch. Cade administered a stim-pak before leaving the tent to check on Teagan.

Arthur closed his good eye and sunk into the chair. He took a deep breath, allowing Danse’s relaxed, comforting scent to calm his frayed nerves.

“He surrendered,” Arthur stated once he found his voice, “I should have him killed.”  
Danse didn’t reply, he only squeezed Arthur’s shoulder tighter, “Don’t worry about that now. Revel in this small victory, Arthur.”

Arthur nodded and let the stim-pak work.

\---

The Institute was defeated in a joint effort between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Minutemen. Between the direct attack of Liberty Prime and the infiltration of the Minutemen Rangers, the Institute was cornered and had nowhere to go. With their defeat, the Commonwealth entered a new era of peace. Though many lives were lost, the sacrifice was not in vain.

Elder Maxson returned to the Capitol Wasteland with his forces once the Commonwealth was secure and all threatening technology was in their hands. They left the Minutemen with resources for their farmers and the tools needed to build a better future.

Teagan had been given the choice of execution or exile and chosen the latter. The last Arthur heard of the man was he had returned West. The idea he could reconnect with their former compatriots left both of them unsettled. What the future held for the Brotherhood of Steel, Elder Maxson was uncertain of that. What he did know was his mate would forever remain by his side.

-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this jumble of whatever this is. I never intended for this to be so long and there is a severe lack of plotting and attention to detail. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> A giant thank you to Tess1978 for beta reading.


End file.
